1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to unattendant data center environment protection, control, and management system, in particular, a system which can provide means for monitoring temperature and humidity, managing power supply, and controlling entry to a protected zone. Moreover, the system of the present invention is able to achieve the aim of remote control and management effect in any situation and distance bye means of phone communication, interconnection to local network, or the internet web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
How to maintain environmental security is an important concern of people with the first priority. Most of the people rely on too much to door lock device thinking that the degree of security increases in propotion to the amount of door locks installed. In actual situation, it is regretful that even a sophisticated lock is unable to fully protect itself from being broken by an alert and skilful burgler!
The recently invented security system contributed to ensuring the environmental security a lot. However, a security system must be handled, controlled, and managed by specialized security personnel. As soon as an alarm signal informing abnormality is received, the clew who are patrolling nearest the site are dispatched there to exclude the emergency, but such a time-delayed response is by no means relevantly appreciable because it has already lost the critical time to protect the customer.
In order to solve the above described problem, the present inventor carried out theoretical studies and simulating experiments. Base on these studies and researches, the present inventor came to propose this invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide unattendant data center environment protection, control, and management system which can provide means for monitoring temperature and humidity, managing power supply, and controlling access condition for a protected zone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide aforesaid system which is able to carry out the aforesaid missions remotely and relevantly in any situation and distance by means of phone communication, interconnection to local network, or the internet web.
To achieve these and other objects described above, the system of the present invention comprises an ECM (environment control and management) security subsystem, an ECM power switch subsystem, an ECM power sharing subsystem, and an ECM power Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) subsystem. By operation of these subsystems, it is able to conduct missions of monitoring temperature and humidity, managing power supply, and controlling entry to a protected zone from a control center, and to carry out the aforesaid missions remotely and relevantly in any situation and distance by means of phone communication, interconnection to local network, or the internet web.